


留言

by Zpanni



Category: youtian
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 22:04:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18787135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zpanni/pseuds/Zpanni





	留言

“你喜欢的那个中国选手。”由美盯着手机屏幕看，“貌似不会来多伦多这边了。”

“我知道，”羽生结弦捧着电脑在一旁敲字。

“你貌似不惊讶？”

“他自己跟我说了，”羽生结弦用下巴指了指电脑，“我加了博洋的ins。”

“...哇哦，”由美眨了眨眼睛，“你很少告诉别人账号，什么时候加上的？”

“平昌那会，他要我把合照发过去。”羽生结弦耸了耸肩，“虽然之后就很少聊过了。”

“你最好多和他聊聊，”由美眨了眨眼，“他现在肯定很难受，外界对这孩子的质疑声很大。”

 

质疑。

这可真是个不怎么样的词语。

当初羽生结弦离开仙台，来到多伦多继续开始花样滑冰的时候他就受到过很多的流言蜚语。

——他是在逃避。

——自己的家乡毁了就去另外的地方追逐自己的梦了。

——说真的，我觉得他并不能成功。

羽生结弦感到了压力。自身的，外在的，这像一种警醒，逼迫着人必须变得越来越强，变得坚不可摧。

 

他想金博洋应该是个没怎么受过苦的人，毕竟他每次都能笑得那么好看。  
那种毫无保留的笑容。

这一年大概是这孩子过得最糟的一年了。  
奥运前的伤，世锦赛的失利，被人们各种的评论。  
——他还能那样笑吗？

羽生结弦想他大概是喜欢金博洋的笑容的。  
人们永远都喜欢纯粹的东西。  
他默默的推了一下鼻梁上的眼镜，往自己母亲的方向瞟了一眼，她貌似已经在手机上找到了别的有趣的东西，笑得很开心。

羽生结弦关闭了电脑里正在浏览的网页，点开软件找到了与金博洋的对话框。

——我知道了你的事，现在还好吗？

发送。

 

金博洋睡了快十二个小时。  
他眯着眼睛伸手在床头柜上摸手机，上面显示北京时间十四点三十一分。

习惯的照常先点开微博，有趣的东西没看见，一些晃眼的评论倒是很多。

——这么好的外训机会都放弃了。

——米兰之后我就不看好他。

——跳跃机器。

......喔，好吧。  
金博洋在床上翻了个身，退出了软件。

他点开了抖音。  
关注的人都没有发视频。  
金博洋认为今天大概会是很无聊的一天，

他点开了ins。  
ins上大家都更新了许多的照片，他随意的翻了翻，看到了米沙优雅的摆拍，普鲁申科奶儿子的日常...

金博洋看到了一条私信。  
来自yuzuru hanyu 后面连着一串像是乱码的字母。  
如果不是亲眼见过羽生结弦用这个账号加他，金博洋无疑会将它当成一个粉丝账号。  
而这个像是粉丝账号一般的用户给他私信了一句话，而他甚至看不懂。

——我知道了你的事，现在还好吗？

这个消息发送在两个小时之前，金博洋尝试着计算对方那边是什么时间，但最后他发现自己甚至不知道那人是在日本还是在多伦多。

——知道了我的事？知道什么事？  
金博洋想自己最近没发微博没发抖音也没发ins，休赛期自己也没什么大比赛值得他关注，他还能知道自己什么？

疑惑归疑惑，但不管怎么样，回复些好话肯定是没有错的。  
他在输入法写下我很好，想了一会觉得哪里不太对，删掉改成了英语的，这才满意的点击发送。然后迷迷糊糊的起床去温暖自己饿得吼叫的胃。

看到回复的时候羽生结弦刚好结束完自己大学作业的文档。

——我很好。

真的很好吗？

羽生结弦眯着眼睛看对话框的几个单词，慢慢的将手伸到电脑键盘上敲击。

——好就行。  
...这样回复好像不对。

——我知道你不好。  
不，不应该这样。

他懊恼的抓了抓脑袋，输入框里的字输了又删删了又输。

——你经历过的事情我也经历过，流言蜚语真的很让人讨厌，不是吗？...我的意思是，也许你可以不要太去在乎别人的眼光。

那样的话，会好受点

发送。


End file.
